Love Is a Bloody Mess
by Ubiquitous literacy
Summary: Red faces her curse head on and the loss of her true love. She goes to the one person who can make her curse and her hurt all go away with the flick of a wrist, but first she must make a deal and all deals come with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter title: Curse_**

**_Rating: K+_**

_**Spoilers: From the recent Red Riding Hood episode.**_

Authors note: I'm note sure if I want to make this a romance story or a friendship story, please give me some feed back on which you think would be best. Thanks and happy reading!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Peter.<em> _I killed my one true love. Peter..._ I often have nightmares of killing people, at first I didn't know why, but now I do. I actually killed those people. Men, women and children, all no match for my strength. I never asked for this, I never wanted this, I AM A MONSTER. After Peter died I have become suicidal, the only thing basically keeping me alive is Granny. Everyone thinks I'm this fierce huntress, and an excellent tracker, but I'm not. That's just my animal instincts kicking in. One day when I was walking home from the town I saw Peter's mother weeping and I almost lost it. Nervous breakdowns aren't uncommon to me anymore, I could run home and cry for hours not letting anyone in, not even Mr. Jiminy Cricket. When I went home that day I saw a glass trinket of a wolf. I was so close to crushing it with my snowy leather boots, but then I couldn't do it. I didn't quite understand why, it was a reminder of my curse and yet it was so delicate I couldn't ruin it.

That night I wrapped wire around the glass wolf's body and used that to tie it upon a string to wear it as a necklace, making it a constant reminder of my curse and my murderous newly found out self. Then Granny came home and freaked out.

"Young lady do you know who that crystal wolf belongs to!" Granny screetched.

"I do not and I do not particularly care, it's mine now," I told her.

"It's the dark ones! It belongs to the dreaded Rumpelstiltskin. That man is dangerous and he uses black magic to take part in deals that "help" with other people's wishes! It's like dealing with the devil, it never works out," Granny explained.

"You mean, h-he can do anything?" I stuttered when asking.

"Yes, but never EVER trust that man Red, do you hear me? He has the skin of a snake and he's just as slithery," Granny proclaimed.

I had a wonderful idea then, I would go to Rumpelstiltskin and get my curse taken away and with any luck bring Peter back to life.

"I'm going to bed Granny, I don't feel so well."

"Would you like some herbal tea?" She asked.

"No thanks Granny. I love you,"

"I love you to dearest and I would do ANYTHING to keep you safe," Granny said.

With a smile I walked to my room and curled up on my bed pulling my red cloak over me and plotting. How would I escape and how would I even find this so called "Rumpelstiltskin"? I thought so hard the rest of the night that I could barely sleep, but when I did fall asleep I had that same dream of killing people as I have seemed to have for a long time. When I woke up the next morning there was a note on my windowsill that I had not noticed before.

_Dear Red,_

_I hear that you have been wanting to see me. You need only call my name and I shall be there, but do realize that everything you will do with me WILL have consequences._

_Sincerely, Rumpelstiltskin_.

What in the world! How had he found me, no better yet when can I find a safe time when I'm all alone to call upon him? I don't want Granny to worry, but I need to be rid of this terror. I walked out of my room to see Granny sewing a white scarf.

"Hi hunny. Will you please go get some eggs for breakfast?" Granny asked.

"Yes Granny."

I had slept with my red cloak on so I didn't need to worry about putting it on and I decided to skip a coat. I deserved to be cold and I needed to feel something other than anger or sadness. So I took off to the chicken coop and stood there for a second. Then an epiphany popped into my head, I was all alone.

"Rumplestiltskin!" I called out.

Then the golden reptile like skinned man waltzed into the chicken coop and smiled a eerie smile. He chuckled as if he knew what I was about to say and did a little twirl.

"Yes dearest? What can I do for you?" he replied.

My heart started to beat rapidly and my breathing became erratic. I was actually going to make a deal with this man, and no matter the price I will never regret it.

"I need to make a deal with you,"

"Oh they always do, but there is always a price," he sneered through his teeth,

"I want to be rid of this curse and I want to have Peter back," Red told him.

"Well dearie, I can't bring people back from the dead. Especially ones that have been brutally murdered-

Red suddenly interrupted him, "shut up you scoundrel and get to the price!"

"As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I can't bring people back to life, but I can make your curse disappear," he replied.

"THANK THE GODS!" Red yelled.

"Now for the price..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Title: A Deal_

_Rating: T  
><em>

_Spoilers: From the Beauty and the Beast episode._

* * *

><p>"I require a new house servant," Rumpelstiltskin spoke.<p>

"That's it?"

"Yes dove, that's it. My old house m-mate is gone," he said despondently.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do we have a deal?" He cooed, ignoring the inquisition.

"Yes, anything to rid me of this life."

"Gooood. Jolly good deal then," he laughed, with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"I-I let her go," he said silently.

"Did you love her?" I asked him.

"I don't know what love is, but I certainly cared for her," he told her sadly.

The aura of the room became dark and it was silent.

"I lost someone I loved too," I finally spoke.

All he did was nod and sigh. It was a tough subject his Belle. He thought at first that they could be together, but he quickly learned that no one could ever love him. He could tell I was hurting too, because I started to tremble. Of course, I didn't find out all the details of him and Belle until much later.

"Well come along my pet, we have to get to my home before sunset."

"Wait, I need to say goodbye to Granny!" Red abruptly said.

Rumpelstiltskin remembered the last time he didn't let someone say goodbye...

"I don't care! We are leaving. Unless you want to go back on our deal," he said snidely.

A single tear was shed from the corner of my right hazel eye as I said, "no I don't want to go back on our deal."

"Well then lassy, we best be getting onward! It's a full moon tonight and I don't want an episode," he stated.

With swoosh silver chains appeared with hand cuffs and a neck cuff. Rumpelstiltskin smirked because he would get so much joy out of chaining a wild animal.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" I yelled, wide eyed.

"Like I said, I don't want an episode of more killing. Do you dearie?"

"No."

I lifted my arms out and let him clamp the tight and thick silver hand cuffs upon me. Next I stuck out her my long neck and allowed him to contain it. He giggled like a school girl and clapped his hands, as if it was delightful to be chained. He tugged on my neck chain and lead me towards the north. I said nothing because I was both frightened and at the same time grateful. I didn't want to be let loose on a full moon, not ever. I guess he was doing me a favor, it hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

On the way the conversation was terse. Occasionally he would point to someone and about their horrible future, but most of the time he watched and observed me. Mostly nothing came from my lips as well, I would say yes, uh-huh and such, but never anything loner than a few words. As we trudged through the cold snow I grew cold and my feet began to blister.

"Can you just poof us there?" I asked.

"We are almost there, and I think you deserve every little bit of your pain!" He said, bitterly.

Where the fuck did that come from? I did nothing to him, but I said not a single word. When we got to his grandiose mansion I was in awe. I had never seen a home that big. My mouth must have been agape because he pointed at me with his long yellow nails and chuckled.

"Oh country bumpkin, you will live here now," he told me.

He pushed me through the door and I tripped making me land on my sore knees. I hurt like a bitch in heat and I swear I could have killed that man because of it. He un-cuffed me and looked at my wounds. There was red marks where the broken blood vessels appeared because of the tightness of the cuffs and if was especially bad around my wrists. It was so terrible that blood trickled down from it. Next he commanded me to take off my snowy boots and I did so. My blistered feet were bleeding and I could feel myself flinch when I looked at it.

"Go take a bath to soothe your injuries and then I have chores for you to do," he told me.

That was the nicest thing that he had said to me so far and I couldn't help but smile. He tried to avoid the look I had just given him by turning away, but he still saw it.

"You can find the bathroom by yourself."

He slowly walked to a spinning wheel and started spinning golden string. I didn't question him why he was doing that, he was rich enough, but if it keeps him preoccupied who was I to tell him what was wrong and what was right.

After about fifteen minutes I had found the bathroom and I was filled with glee. The bathtub was as big as a room and the water was actually warm. This was a blessing and I should start counting my blessings because I would work long and hard for the next few months.

When I was done soaking in the wondrous water I saw a list on the bathroom floor. My face turned a scarlet red. Had he been in here while I was bathing? Oh dear. I must have not noticed him because I was so entranced with the pleasant experience of the warm water. I bent down to pick up the note with my soaking wet hands. The note was then damp with drips of water. People have told me that my body was a master piece, but when I was wet I didn't think so. I looked like an agitated cat. As I toweled myself off I began to read the note.

Apparently clothes for me was in the room next to this bathroom and dinner was to be prepared at six sharp, until then I was to dust. When I had found my new room a frilly red dress was out. Eh, I couldn't stand it! I was always viewed as a rough boy like girl, not a frilly petite girl. Ugh, this was going to be a long night. Then I thought of the bathroom and the note. He must of seen me naked, and the next time I see him I'm going to tear him a new one!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter title: Sparks_**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Spoilers: Only a few references  
><em>**

* * *

><p>I dusted his humungous home for about three hours before I grew exhausted. My girly dress was dirty and I had dirt on my pale face. It sucked. When six rolled around I was dead tired.<p>

"Oh dearie! Dinner is ready," Rumpelstiltskin called out to me.

I slumped to the luxurious dinning room and stopped to look at everything. It was a beautiful feast, the scent of everything made my mouth water. Then I heard loud laughter.

"Ahahaha! The great Red Riding Hood, forced to wear a elegant dress only to become filthy with soot. This has turned out to be a very promising evening," he chuckled.

I felt like Cinderella before she got her stupid prince. I was the only girl of my friends that wasn't a princess and I was okay with it, I'd rather be trudging around in the snow anyways.

"Can it Rumples," I blurted out.

I regretted saying that real fast. He backed me into a corner and glared at me with evil intent in his eyes. I gulped and it was the first time in my life that I was afraid for my life.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That!" He screeched.

I slumped down to the ground and looked down. He was intimidating for sure, and it made me scared to think about all the things he could do to me.

"Get up you sniveling and filthy woman, before I get to angry."

Rumpelstiltskin certainly had a temper then and I felt like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Then he did something that surprised both of us...He kissed me. It was just a peck, just a small interlocking of our lips, but to me it felt like so much more. I felt sparks that I hadn't had with Peter. When he pulled away I opened my eyes.

"I'm s-sorry. That w-was inappropriate of me to do," he stated, with a sad look in his eyes.

I could tell he was thinking of someone else when he kissed me, but that was okay because I was thinking of my dearest Peter. His reptile like skin started to shine and he frowned.

"Eat up. I'm ever so apologetic because I won't be joining you," he told me softly.

I nodded and watched him walk up his tall and marble steps. I sat down on the soft chair at the long mahogany table and nibbled on the perfectly roasted chicken until I could eat no more. I was feeling self conscious about my looks and how I effected him. I mopped the floors and wiped all the windows in his home until three A.M. and then I rested.

I awoke at eight to crashing of glass and I groaned. Ugh, it was way to early. I walked downstairs to an flustered man with a dark purpose. It was like he had done this before.

"Hey, I have to clean this stuff up ya know."

"Ruby! You scared me my pet," he stated.

He had suddenly snapped out of his trance and went to hug me.

"I lost everything when I let her go... How could I have been so stupid?" He said, when he started to tear up.

I just hugged him and let him sob. I nuzzled his head with my own and we stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Thank you dove."

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter title: Comfort  
><em>**

**_Rating: T for sexual situations and language  
><em>**

**_Spoilers: None  
><em>**

**_A/N: Thanks Mizcamaro for the review it gave me inspiration. :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>When we pulled away he smiled at me. He actually smiled! Normally anyone who saw his yellow and crooked teethed smile would be repulsed, but not me, I found it encouraging. I loved the way he smelled. He smelled of smoke (probably from miking potions) and a dark like ginger aroma. I could feel his rough skin caress mine when he pulled away and I heard him take a deep breath.<p>

"I must leave now, I have some business to take care of in the village of Azarath. I prepared dinner and put it in the cellar downstairs," he whispered to me.

"You mean your magic prepared dinner?" I said, while smiling.

"Same thing."

He waved goodbye and went out the golden double doors. I sighed and told myself to breathe. Then I looked outside, it was a full moon. _Oh shit_. As long as I stayed inside the house I would be safe and so would the others. At least I hoped so. My limbs tingled and I prayed for it to end. I went downstairs to the damp and dark cellar and found a pink potion labeled _"Red."_

I took it in my hands and popped the lid open. _Ew._ It smelled like rotten eggs. There was a note saying,

"Dearest Red,

Please drink this to prevent an incident from happening. It is a full moon again tonight and according to our deal we must deplete your curse."

_Well bottoms up._ I plugged my nose and drank the bottle clean of every last drop. It was morning and the birds were chirping when I awoke. I had passed out and the house was a pigsty. I needed to clean and fast before Rumpelstiltskin came home and I began scrubbing, dusting and wiping everything I could. I was still wearing the same frilly dress that he laid out for me and it was almost totally covered in dirt.

The door creaked open and I knew he was home.

When he approached me he looked mean, "you look hideous. Go clean yourself up and put on a new dress you look like a barn animal."

I went upstairs to my room and looked at myself through the glass mirror. My horse looked better than I did! I miss my old horse Fatso. He had always been so fat so I had to give him that name. I chuckled to myself and then I felt a pang in my stomach. I missed home. Rumpelstiltskin was being a dick to me again and I didn't know why. He was spasmodic, one moment he would be nice and the next he would spew heinous words at me.

I striped off my clothes and took a bath. I rolled around in the warm water and felt relaxed. I thought about the kiss I shared with the "evil" Rumpelstiltskin and I felt heat rush between my legs. It had been ages since I felt that familiar rush and I loved it. Just when I was about to touch myself I heard a crash and I jumped. _Damn._ It was time to get out of the water and see what was going on. I stepped out of the porcelain tub onto the white towel I laid out for my feet and shook my hair. I reached for the nearest towel and dried my wet body off. I put on my robe and returned to my room while I heard crash after crash. He must of had a bad day. Apparently every time he feels hurt or angry he breaks things and unfortunately I had to be the one to clean it up. I put on a short, loose and less girly dress that was a sapphire blue. Jogging downstairs, I looked around. Everything looked broken.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's none of _your_ concern," he said with venom.

"Actually it is because I have to clean this up!"

"Shut up servant. Your insolence is gauche."

My head pulled back at that insult and I put my my arms on my hips. I was pretty pissed and I made sure he knew it. I pushed him and bit my lip. He smiled and pushed me right back. It felt like a game and I had to admit, it was kind of fun. Then it went to far, he pushed me so hard I fell on my back. It hurt like hell and I swore I would have a hefty bruise. His eyes widened and he knelt down to me.

"I'm sorry."

It was quiet and he kissed my cheek. Why was our relationship so messed up? It was like he loved to push me over my wits end. He told me to flip over and I did with a yelp. It stung to move. He touched my back and I shivered, his touch was making me quiver. My pain went away when he stopped rubbing my back and I sighed.

The silence was slowly killing me. That night we ate dinner together and I cleaned the dishes. I settled into bed early that night and I felt so nice to do so. That is until I had that nightmare.

I was back in my village ripping peoples' throats open and clawing at delicate skin. It was a horrifying dream and the worst part about it was it probably happened. I woke up screaming and in a sweat, then Rumple came busting through the door.

"Are you okay lassy?" He asked, with a cooling tone to his voice.

"It was just a nightmare"

He walked over to me and laid next to me. He was warm and I snuggled up to him. His body became stiff and I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, but I didn't care. If this was his way of comforting me, it worked. I fell asleep on his chest and he must of fallen asleep too, because in the morning he was still there with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter title: Intincts**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Spoilers: From Red Handed and Skin Deep**_

* * *

><p>"I didn't think you'd still be here Rumples," I said while yawning.<p>

"I am, and don't call me that!"

I laughed and rolled next to him. We were now friends, it was certainly a strange friendship, but we were friends. Just when I though he was finally relaxing he excused himself, he had "business." Whatever. I went back to bed and when I arose he was gone.

I walked around the castle straightening things up, and I found a chipped tea cup. If he had kept it it must have been important to him, after all people throw these things away after they are broken. I shined it and put it on a pedestal. It was actually kind of cute, I could smell someone's scent on it though, a womans'. It must have been Belle. My heart ached and I closed her eyes remembering the love that I had recently lost. He and I were in the same sap sorry boat and it was awful.

I needed out, so I grabbed my red hood and went for a stroll outside of the castle. I didn't realize how late it was, the sun was setting and the stars were almost coming out. I was talking a risk being out this late, but it thrilled me to no end. I took a quick jog down to the forest, it was about 2 miles away, but it was worth it. I belonged in the woods, _I was wild_. I felt the urge to run, so I ran. I do not know how far I ran I just sprinted as far and as fast as possible. I must have been running for a while because the moon was already out, but the wind felt so refreshing blowing against me. I was having such a fantastic time, until I ran into a group of men.

"What do we have here?" A dark man asked.

The men were under cloaks and armor. They must have been important to someone, but one thing was for sure, they weren't going to be nice.

"A pretty lil' thang, out in the woods all by herself? Well we are all here now for you, and we will take GOOD care of you." Another man stated.

The men laughed and roughly dragged me against a tree. My heart was rapidly pounding! Then I heard a man take down his trousers. I didn't know what to do, so I did what came to me by instinct. I took off my red cloak and howled to the moon. It was still wolfstime and I was currently a walking weapon. The men jumped back and their eyes widened.

My teeth sprouted into fangs while dripping blood from my mouth, my bones cracked and adjusted, my fingernails sharpened into claws and my body started to sweat. I was bleeding and my body hurt like hell, but then there I went. I killed every single one of them. I played with them, I let one think they could get away, but then with one leap I ripped his jugular open with my fangs making blood spurt all over. The rest I let try and escape me, but each one of them had the same fate, death by either my claws or my fangs. I tried to tell myself that they deserved it, but no one deserves to die like that and the worst part of all, was that I enjoyed it.

I raced back to Rumpelstiltskin's castle and locked myself in my room. Thank God he wasn't home yet. I wept when I put back on my red cloak, but it was stained with maroon dried blood. I placed my hands over my face and screamed.

I slowly walked to the bathroom to take a bath and sighed. Could all I do is kill? I seeped into the warm water and let my troubles try and fade away, until I heard the front doors slam closed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS BLOOD?" Rumpelstiltskin yelled.

Yep, I couldn't have this scene fade away. Rumpelstiltskin stormed up to my room and banged on the door, I let him think I was in there. Unfortunately, he wasn't as dumb as I had first thought. He knocked on my bathroom door, and when I didn't answer he grew impatient.

"You are going to have to clean up that blood you know, it doesn't look good." Rumpelstiltskin said.

"I know." I responded.

"How many people did you kill today?" He asked.

"More than I would have liked."I replied.

"What happened dearie?" He inquired.

"I needed to escape from this dreary castle and so I went for a run in the woods.."

"That's two miles away!" He squawked.

"As I was saying, while I was running I bumped into a pack of men and then I got scarred. I-I-I thought they were going to rape me so I did what my instinct told me to do!" I cried.

"Good, those bastards deserved to die then! Men like that are disgusting." He told me through the door.

"The way I killed them though, it was horrific.."

"I'm proud of you. I hope you know who those men were."

"Who were they?" I questioned.

"They were the Queen's knights."

I gulped and hoped I hadn't just heard what I thought I did. The queen would want revenge and since she can not get to me, she would have to get through a someone to get through to me. __Granny! __


End file.
